ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Archies (animated film)
The Archies is a 2023 3D computer-animated comedy-fantasy film based on the Sabrina the Teenage Witch franchise. The film is directed by Brad Silberling and produced by Neal H. Moritz and will star the voices of Thomas Barbusca, Jenna Davis, Kyla Kenedy, Justin Felbinger, Lily Mae Silverstein, Zach Callison, Diamond White, Tori Kelly, Dove Cameron, Willow Smith, Elsie Fisher, Sean Giambrone, Nick Bakay, Caroline Rhea and Danielle Fishel. Summary Archie Andrews, a teenage boy living in Riverdale, finds out that he can be famous by starting a band called The Archies after listening to Josie and the Pussycats, so he meets up with his friends, girl-next-door Betty, vain Veronica and hungry Jughead to start a band. Cast *Thomas Barbusca as Archie Andrews, a young 17-year-old teenager living in Riverdale. **Jackson Dollinger as 13-year-old Archie *Jenna Davis as Betty Cooper, a sweet and kind girl-next-door and one of Archie's girlfriends. **Isabella Kai Rice as 12-year-old Betty *Kyla Kenedy as Veronica Lodge, a bitter and vain femme fatale and one of Archie's girlfriends. **Mckenna Grace as 13-year-old Veronica *Justin Felbinger as Jughead Jones, the hungriest of the bunch who is obsessed with food. **Gunnar Sizemore as 12-year-old as Jughead *Lily Mae Silverstein as Cheryl Blossom, a queen bee of Riverdale High School. **Skylar Gray as 13-year-old Cheryl *Carter Hastings as Jason Blossom, Cheryl's twin brother. *Zach Callison as Reggie Mantle, Archie's rival who is a football player. *Diamond White as Toni Topaz, Jughead's best friend. *Tori Kelly as Josie McCoy, the lead singer and guitarist of Josie and the Pussycats. *Dove Cameron as Melody Valentine, the bassist of Josie and the Pussycats. *Willow Smith as Valerie Brown, the drummer of Josie and the Pussycats. *Isabelle Fuhrman as Midge Klump *Mekai Curtis as Kevin Keller *Darci Lynne Farmer as Ethel Muggs *Karan Brar as Raj Patel *Saara Chaudry as Tina Patel, Raj's younger sister. *Jenna Ortega as Maria Rodriguez, Frankie's girlfriend who is also Hispanic. *Xolo Maridueña as Frankie Valdez, a student of Puerto Rican ancestry. *Elsie Fisher as Sabrina Spellman, a young 16-year-old girl with magical powers. **Mia Talerico as 12-year-old Sabrina *Nick Bakay as Salem Saberhagen, the Spellman family's cat. Bakay reprises his role in the 1996 television series. *Caroline Rhea as Hilda Spellman, one of Sabrina's aunts. Rhea reprises her role in the 1996 television series. *Danielle Fishel as Zelda Spellman, one of Sabrina's aunts. *Cyrus Arnold as Harvey Kinkle, Sabrina's crush. **Jacob Tremblay as 12-year-old Harvey *Sean Giambrone as Ambrose Spellman, one of Sabrina's cousins. *Isabella Gomez as Esmeralda, one of Sabrina's cousins. *Elijah Wood as Edward Spellman, Sabrina's father. *Katy Mixon as Diana Spellman, Sabrina's mortal mother. Soundtrack #"I Rather Be Burned as a Witch" - Lizzo (Originally by Eartha Kitt; Sabrina's theme; from Music From and Inspired by The Archies) #"Sugar, Sugar" - Nick Jonas and Ariana Grande (Originally by The Archies; heard once in the trailers, TV spots, and of course, the end credits of the movie; from Music From and Inspired by The Archies) #"Josie and the Pussycats" - Tori Kelly, Dove Cameron and Willow Smith (Cover of the theme song for Josie and the Pussycats; from Music From and Inspired by The Archies) Production Dynasti originally named it as Sabrina where it's based on the Sabrina the Teenage Witch comics. The title was changed to Sabrina and Archie focusing on Archie befriending Sabrina and going on adventures. She thought of an idea where it's about a fictional band called The Archies, so she changed the title to The Archies. Trivia *This is the first theatrical film adaptation of Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. *Caroline Rhea and Nick Bakay reprise the roles from Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. *It is distributed by ‎STX Entertainment and Reel FX Creative Studios. Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Animated Films Category:Films based on comics Category:Films Category:Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl's Ideas Category:STX Entertainment Category:STX Entertainment films Category:Reel FX Animation Studios films Category:Reel FX Animation Studios Category:Computer-animated films Category:Archie